Hard life in Rainbow
by RightPride
Summary: A simple fix between Blitz and Ela. Ela is up late one night and meets a certain someone alone training. Deciding to take out their frustrations they rapidly fall into each other's arms. (Male domination, sex and adult themes) Will develop as I see fit this is just a pilot for the story for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fic. I'm going to keep this nice and short for everyone here. I haven't uploaded in a long, long time (almost two years now) and I have a new account. I wrote this up and decided to upload it. It's not _quiet_ perfect but I don't care that much yet, maybe if this gets some good responses. Yes I will probably continue this.**

* * *

Ela gritted her teeth as she pushed one last time. Finishing the last rep in her set he dropped the barbell with a heavy thud. Wiping sweat from her forehead she breathed heavily. Glancing around the empty gym she stretched her aching neck muscles. It was well past hours at base, with herself doing deadlifts in the gym. As per usual.

"Someday…" She muttered to herself.

Truth be told she wasn't a very outgoing character, nor a particularly well conversed one. Most of her daily interactions with the other operators consisted of short simple replies only a few words long. She preferred to keep to herself for the most part, actively avoiding conversation whenever possible. Whether this was because she never developed proper social skills due to being raised in a military school and without a family, or just because she was naturally introverted isn't entirely clear. One thing that is however, is that she is lonely.

Now being Polish she was of course a devout catholic. She didn't look kindly upon sex outside of marriage, but at this point she had little other option. Her career choices made settling down a near impossibility unless she found someone soon. Perhaps by some miracle of god, a strong muscle bound man could just appear out of no where ready to take her up in his arms and kiss her.

"I wish." She grunted.

Pulling a few more reps in sumo she finished her final set and started packing up.

* * *

Walking out of the weight room I went off to the "CQC Training Facility". In reality it was little more than a padded room with a few punching bags in it. Rainbow always goes the full mile after all. No one was ever up at this time aside from Jackal, who just seemed to never sleep at all. But he was usually found in the canteen eating something so she had nothing to worry about. Wrapping my hands up in gauze I threw a few experimental punches before stepping inside the padded room. To my surprise one of the GSG9 operators, 'Bits' if I recalled correctly was inside training.

"Okay Elias, you can do zis…"

The German, seemingly unaware of my presence proceeded to start crouch walking forwards, before suddenly launching himself from the ground. He jetted forwards before-

 _CRASH._

"Ah schei _ß_ e…"

Giggling at the site of the German laying face down against the padded floor, I couldn't help herself but laugh. It was rather endearing to watch the German try to do, well whatever it was he was doing. The German glanced up.

"Why hello there, 'Ela' was it?" The German said rubbing his face as he did so.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Name and code name, you're 'Bits' or something right?"

The German laughed.

"No no, _Blitz_ as in lighting. You know? Because I'm like a bolt of lightning to my foes?"

Nodding in vague understanding I contemplated my options. I didn't really want to train with someone else, so it was best just to leave and go train twice as hard tomorrow. Before I could formulate plan past this 'Blitz' began to speak.

"Since you're here why don't you spar with me a little? I've been _dying_ to get a little CQC in after Sledge fractured my arm, again. Name's Elias by the way." The German said as he began stripping down his armour.

Floundering the Pole tried to stammer out an explanation but ultimately decided to go along with the German's wishes and just endure it. After all when was the last time a Pole trusting a German ever went wrong?

"So… What do you want to do exactly?" I coughed out.

Feeling a little awkward at the fact I was standing there in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants I rubbed my palms together. I didn't really expect to meet anyone today so I had opted for my tight black sports bra and matching leggings. On one hand they look really good on me, on the other hand "they're not the most modest" as my mother would have said.

"Nothing much, just a standard spar. I haven't zeen you around here and I want to see how good you were." He grinned.

His helmet and body armour now off I finally got a good look at him. Wearing nothing but a tank top and jeans my eyes widened. The man was _dense_ , with thick strong arms and round shoulders to boot. His back was broad enough to be clearly seen from the front, and his traps similarly so. Flushing red I glanced down at the floor and coughed.

"Ready?" I asked.

Against a bigger and stronger male the tactic was always the same, try to hit hard and fast and go for the take down. And whatever you do _don't_ get hit and _don't_ get grappled.

"Of course." He said while taking up an unusual stance.

The man stood 10 paces from me with his forearm raised like a shield. Nodding I had no time to react as he suddenly charged forward with an impressive burst of speed. Barely side stepping in time I ducked away from a hay maker. Whipping back to my feet I bounced back and forth with my fists out.

"Good." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Darting forward I threw a fist that got instantly slapped away by his open palm. Throwing a round house he aimed for her head, which I proceeded to dutifully duck under. Twisting I threw several quick jabs into his side and dodged back. German barely even flinched as my fists slapped against his flesh.

"You're good." I say between breaths.

The German didn't verbally respond before rushing forward once again. Dodging to the left I wasn't ready for when he suddenly changed course and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. Twisting I slid down in his grip before lashing out with all my strength and flipping both of us over. Rolling with the throw he spun around so I was now facing away from him with his forearms wrapped around me in a bear hug. Struggling he began to squeeze around my chest.

"Grrr…"

He dropped a knee as he tried to hold onto me in his ever increasing grip. Wrapping a muscular forearm around my throat I suddenly realised my situation. There was no where to run. I couldn't out muscle him, my only hope was to wait for him to get bored or play dirty.

"Give up?" The man said through clenched teeth.

Leaning back I felt something twitch against the back of my thigh. Maybe it was a hand? No, both were in front of me. A weapon? No he's not wearing anything cable of concealing a blade. Then what could-

 _Oh, yeah._

I suddenly felt hot. Really hot. Burning hot. I was suddenly aware of just how tight the grip around my throat was, and how my thigh was resting between the man's legs. Or how one arm was wrapped around my breasts and squeezing into their soft flesh. It twitched again against my thigh, this time more intensely.

"Give up." The man said with hidden tone of urgency in his voice.

My brain was screaming for me to do as the man said and end this clearly awkward situation. He was clearly deeply embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to end the grapple and simply forget this never happened. But some strange part inside me said no.

"Or what?" I said mischievously.

Shifting I rubbed the soft part of my leggings up between his legs just enough to look like an accident. His grip wavered as his member unconsciously stiffened at contact. Rubbing again, more intentionally this time I felt it harden against my thigh. The German froze, unsure of what to do. He couldn't think straight, and nor could she. I burning hot and wanted to do something. I pressed my throat into his grip, enjoying it for some reason and continued massaging his member with my rump. Seemingly snapping out of it Elias relaxed and tried to stand up.

"NO!" I grabbed at his arms stopping him In his place.

Eyes widening in shock of my own reaction I scrambled for words. Turning crimson red I felt his hot breath against my neck. Taking a deep breath I swallowed my pride and spoke from the heart.

"D-don't stop Elias, I was enjoying it…"

The German paused for a pregnant second. For a moment I was in terror at the thought he was just going to stand up and leave. But after a second he brought his chin down and rested it in the nook of my shoulder.

"You want… to continue?" He whispered slowly.

Shivering as the hairs on my neck stood up I nodded against his chest. He seemed to get the message. Slowly his bulge pressed up against her and I felt its nauseating warmth again. He was all consuming to her, he had dominated her and now I wanted him to properly finish the job. Pressing her neck against his arms I gulped.

"E-Elias, please continue, like b-before." I stuttered out teeth chattering In sheer excitement.

"Do you like it _rough,_ _Ela_?" The man spoke in an even tone.

The way he pronounced my name like no one ever had made me start burning in my core. No one had ever said my name in a _positive_ light, let alone like this. Closing my eyes and scrunching up my face I spoke.

"I want you to dominate me."

Elias's forearms began to wrap around my neck. Snaking an arm up under I grabbed at his bulging bicep and let out a light moan. He was so big and strong. I wanted- no I _needed_ him inside me.

"I w-want to see it." I stuttered out heart fluttering.

He shifted. Suddenly the German hefted me into the air and threw me against the padded wall. Looking up in surprise I saw the larger man looming above with a clenched jaw. Usually I would have stood up and started throwing punches in such a situation. But some instinct deep down inside me prevented such a response. Pressing myself up against the wall I made myself appear small.

"Shut up _Bitch_ I will do the talking here, _understood_?" He growled.

Nodding I locked my pleading eyes against his own steely ones. Bending down he began to pull at my sports bra. Sensing what he wanted- no, _demanded_ of me I pulled it off over my head. My breath hitched as my milky white nipples were exposed to the cool air, and more importantly his prying eyes. For a few seconds no one moved or said anything. I was utterly terrified he would reject me or simply be disappointed. Instead he nodded to my tight fitting yoga pants.

"Everything." He uttered.

Not waiting for anything I peeled off those ever tight leggings, leaving myself sitting all but naked aside from my light blue panties. Realising how weird the situation was I glanced at the door. I was sitting almost naked against the wall as Elias loomed over me with his bulge pressing against his jeans. If anyone were to walk in they would be in for a bit of a shock. Lord almighty I would not be walking off that one any time soon..

"The door?" I whispered softly.

Moving over to my left he closed it slowly before turning back around to face me. Standing a few metres away from me he cleared his throat.

"Stand." He spoke coolly.

Pausing for a second I stood.

"Arms by your side." He spoke, starting to circle around me slowly.

My heart was racing. My chest was rapidly rising and falling. No one had ever done this to me before. He circled around behind me where I couldn't see him.

 _SMACK_

Yelping I snapped straight as he slapped his palm against my butt.

"Impressive…" He spoke as he admired my rump.

Turning scarlet red I wasn't ready for when he suddenly grabbed me from behind and pressed his member between my thighs. Glancing down I saw how his penis fit the gap between my thighs nicely. Pressing his hips up against my rear his penis slid back and forth beneath me. I started to ache for the feeling of his cock inside me.

"P-please Elias." I moaned.

He paused.

"Beg." He whispered.

I went silent.

" _Beg_." He growled.

Trembling I felt him massage my thighs from behind. Fluid dripped from my groin as I trembled before him. Suddenly he wrapped a hand around in my hair and jerked my head backwards.

"Please fuck my tight dripping hole Elias I beg you!" I almost screamed out.

Pushing my head down he forced me to bend over against the padded walk.

"Butt out." He growled.

Feeling incredibly vulnerable I pressed my rear out as far as humanly possible and moaned as he experimentally spread my cheeks with his hands. A moment later his tip pressed against my dripping flower.

"Please." I moaned in the most feminine voice I could consciously manifest.

With a sudden thrust he slammed his hips against me forcing himself inside her. Moaning in unison the two stood connected. Elias shaft lay thrusted in my slickness as I clamped down around him. After a few seconds of ecstasy he started to pound.

"F-fuck you are _tight_ Ela." He muttered in surprise.

Grinning like an idiot I felt oddly proud of my behind all of a sudden. My pussy was in pristine condition after all, I always kept good care of it. My thought process was broken however when his slick rod slid back and suddenly rammed forward again almost making my legs crumple beneath me. Wrapping both hands around my throat he continued in his rut.

"Fuck my tight little hole!" I half screamed, half moaned.

Falling forward I placed my palms on the floor. Elias didn't seem to notice at all and simply continued doing what he was doing. Slamming his length back and forth he punished my behind with a few vicious spanks, leaving deep red marks on my rump. Pushing at the back of my knees with a foot I dropped to the floor with a rather impressive jiggle, as he repositioned himself and continued. Now in a proper doggy-style we both moaned in unison.

"Fuck aren't you just the cutest little thing eh?" He grinned.

I bit my lip as my head lolled forward. My whole body shook with each slap against my jiggly rear. I felt myself getting close now. The man behind me started to increase his pace.

"Elias I-I think I'm going to…" I tried to speak.

Elias pushed himself deeper and deeper, pressing himself against my insides with each thrust. As my orgasm neared I felt the muscles in my core begin to tighten around his shaft. Elias began to shake as he swung forward with one final effort, slapping his balls against my mound. His balls clenched as he pumped his seed inside me while I convulsed on the floor barely conscious. After 10 seconds of silence I slid forth off his shaft and slumped onto the floor limp, cum spilling out onto the floor.

"We… We should get cleaned up." The German laughed.

I was silent as I lay there buck naked on the floor mumbling something into the padding. I felt light headed, made near delirious by sex. My eyes began to droop as my need to sleep hit all at once. I had been up for who knows how long, all I wanted now was a good night's rest. The last thing I saw was Elias taking me up in his arms and collecting up our clothing.

"Sleep tight little Ela." He leaned in and pecked the sleeping beauty on her forehead.

* * *

 **Yes I did leave this on a cute little cliff hanger. Tell me what you think and I'll continue this. Until then have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter took a painful amount of time to get out for reasons I honestly don't know. I was just really lazy in polishing this I guess. I also forgot to upload this yesterday before I went out in the bush, so here's the new chapter a day late. also messes with my formatting which isn't too great.  
**

* * *

Ela's eyes cracked open. Squeezing them shut she relished in the darkness for a moment longer, before opening her eyes once again. With a groan she stretched herself out, waking up rapidly as she did so. After a long moment of this she opened her eyes. Everything was as normal with her room in its normal, messy self. Scanning around she was about to roll out of bed when she noticed something peculiar.

* * *

Elias lay slumped against my wall, snoring softly. Rubbing my eyes I tried to make him out properly. He was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling softly to the rhythm of his breathing. Warmth built up inside me as I remembered last night and my sexual domination, but I pushed it back down. A tired smile crept up upon my face as I watched the man snore gently. For someone so powerful he looked awfully cute while he slept.

' _I always knew you were a keeper.'_ I thought to myself.

Shifting around I realised I was buck naked, my clothes strewn about the floor. Evidently he had tossed me in bed with little thought to it. Pushing myself out of bed I crept over to him in the nude. He was wearing his casual wear aside from his shoes, which lay at the foot of the door beside him. Wrapping the blanket around the two of us I snuggled in close.

"I love you, you know that?" I whispered gently.

Pushing aside few of his stray hairs I kissed his cheek gently. Pressing myself against him I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Smiling I listened gently to the sound of his breathing as I found myself drifting away a second time.

* * *

Elias coughed.

"Ughhhh."

Squinting open my eyes I immediately noticed that it was bright. Hours must have passed since I first awoke from my slumber, at least judging by the burning sunlight in my eyes. Elias was rubbing his forehead as he lay against me, clearly unaware of his surroundings. Turning to his side he noticed me.

"Huh?" He muttered in surprise.

Shutting my eyes I remain still intent on relishing in this moment as long as possible. Elias sat still for a moment, before slowly sliding back against the wall. Wrapping an arm around my torso he hugged me close. I felt the warmth of his arms through the blanket as he embraced me, and the warmth of my face as my cheeks flushed furiously.

"I always liked you." He whispered, stroking my hair.

Smiling I held the position for who knows how long. After a few minutes I decided it was time to get moving.

"E-elias?" I spoke softly.

The German jumped in surprise.

"You're awake Ela?" He exclaimed.

Stretching I yawned profusely.

"I am now." I groaned.

Elias smiled as he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"How are you feeling? I was going to leave you in your room to get some rest, but I guess I tired out as well." He smiled warmly.

I felt a pang of guilt at the thought of making him sleep against the wall just to look after me. Avoiding his eyes I realised how selfish I was to make him do all this, just for me. What could I possibly do to make it up for him?

"Elias!" I exclaimed suddenly.

The German raised an eyebrow.

"I'll cook you breakfast to make up for making you sleep against the wall! There'll be bacon, eggs, and sausage, and there'll be bacon!" I jittered out excitedly.

Elias squeezed me in his arms, choosing to answer with actions rather than words. Relaxing his grip I went to stand.

"You're still naked you know?" He said rather amused.

The only thing keeping me modest was the blanket between us. Blushing I considered my options.

"Look away, okay?" I spoke slowly.

Rolling his eyes he wrapped his hands over his face. Watching him for a few seconds I slowly stood, entirely suspicious of him looking.

"I can't see you, you know. You don't have to wait." He said coolly.

Eyeing him utterly unconvinced I bent over and picked my clothes up off the floor. Grabbing a fresh pair of yoga pants and a sports bra I quickly slipped them on. Turning I was surprised to find the man still had his hands over his eyes.

"I'm ready now." I spoke with my hands resting on my hips.

The German pulled his hands away. Glancing up at me he lingered on my hips for just long enough for me to notice. Whether he did that intentionally, or he was just being a hormonal male I guess I'll never know.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I flicked the pan once again. Hot bacon sizzled as the smell of breakfast permeated the air. A great big smile was upon my face as I danced around the kitchen, whipping up a meal fit for a king. Elias sat at the bench watching as I worked away at what would soon be his.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" He said a little quieter than normal.

Pausing for a moment I stared at the pan.

"No. At least not for now." I said a little louder than necessary.

Focusing back on my cooking he seemed to get the idea. After a few more minutes I grabbed a plate and served up. Piling up the massive amount of food I had prepared, I grinned nervously. I was still not entirely sure if he would like my cooking at all.

"It's one of those 'English breakfasts' Smoke keeps going on about. I thought you would appreciate some variation in your life, and voilà!" I beamed as I placed the plate before him.

Visibly grinning he dug into the dish with delight. Swallowing his first piece he looked up wide eyed.

"Wow. That's really good Ela, I didn't know you could cook!" He exclaimed, before immediately returning to the activity at hand.

Blushing I avoided his eyes.

"A little bit here and there. My mother always told me it was good for a woman to know how to cook." I exclaimed bashfully.

He nodded in understanding.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He said with a look of genuine concern on his face.

I liked that he cared about me. It made me feel like he was really something more to me than just a sexual release, a lover rather than a one night stand. Grabbing a fork I stuck it into his food and snatched off a rasher of bacon with a smile. We finished the meal in silence.

"Wow, that was good." Elias groaned.

Rolling his neck he leaned back on his stool as he stretched himself out. Momentarily mesmerised by his flexed self I bit my lip. His thick, strong neck was _especially_ driving me crazy. He really was a rather striking individual all in all. Bringing myself closer to him I craned my head to his own. My heart was beating out of my chest as I looked into his eyes, his blue against my own. Twisting his head he lurched his lips forward against my own. Moaning he snaked his tongue into my open mouth and passionately forced himself upon me. Holding his contact I eventually pushed off, gasping for air.

"Elisa… That was, wow." I gasped between breaths.

He ran his hand through my hair. Taking in a deep breath I recollected myself.

"You can't just do that without warning me Elias! I almost fell over, what if someone saw us?"

He wrapped a hand around my waist.

"You know you love it." He said nonchalantly.

Biting my lip I looked away. He was right, I did love it. The thrill of him taking me whenever and wherever he wanted got me horny just thinking about it. Deep down I didn't really care if anyone saw us, I just wanted to be with him and him alone.

"I need to go back to my room, interested in coming along?" He said extending hand.

Sighing I took it.

* * *

Elias shut the door with a click. Turning I slowly paced around his room. It was far more sparsely decorated than I expected for a GSG9 operator. Various trinkets and shield prototypes lay scattered on the floor, strewn about bolt carriers and magazines. On the Rainbow mandated desk sat fat stacks of paper work and various electronic equipment. In particular sat a half disassembled flash grenade and a soldering iron.

"I increased the range of the flash by 2.4%" He said giving a toothy grin.

His smile faltered for a moment as he sighed. Sitting down on the edge of his bed he motioned for me to do the same.

"What are we Ela?" He spoke softly.

Even though I knew it was coming the question still hit me like a fist to the face. What was I to Elias? And what was Elias to me? He said he loved me last night, but was that genuine or just in the heat of the moment? I need to find out.

"Elias, what do you think of me?" I spoke carefully.

He looked me dead in the eye.

"I think that you're beautiful, sweet, and charming. I think you're a fantastic girlfriend." He said utterly serious.

My heart skipped a beat. I was struck with a cold sweat. I felt like I couldn't breathe in the face of what he just said.

"Elias…" I tried to speak.

Leaning in he wrapped himself around me. Wrapping my arms around his broad back I groped his muscled body as we embraced. Cooing in pleasure I felt his taunt muscles flex beneath me as my hands roamed his torso. He smelled masculine and strong. His jaw lay rest upon my head as I pressed myself against his chest. I was in female heaven.

"I love you Ela." He mumbled.

"I love you too." I mumbled back in response.

Clutching each other in silence we enjoyed each other's embrace for a while longer. Eventually letting go I got a whiff of my underarm.

"I need a shower." I bemoaned.

Standing Elias walked towards his shower.

"Well come on." He gestured to follow.

Feeling a bit like a lost puppy I followed after him gingerly. Shutting the door behind the two of us he paused. The bathroom was cold as per usual in Rainbow headquarters, but thankfully the water would always be hot. I was looking forward to a nice steamy shower.

"Are you comfortable with this?" He said carefully.

Pushing myself up on my tippy toes I placed a kiss on his forehead and dropped my towel on the floor.

"Not at all." I said in the sultriest voice I could manage.

Grinning he began to strip as I followed suite. At first we looked away and tried to avoid each other as we climbed our way into the shower. Turning the tap I jumped as the freezing water doused the two of us. Distracted I couldn't help myself from getting a good look at his athletic body in the heat of the moment.

"Someone's looking a little bit shrivelled I see?" I said with a furious blush on my cheeks.

Elias rolled his eyes unperturbed.

"It's cold okay?" He joked.

Ignoring my obvious infatuation with his frozen member he grabbed a bar of soap. Tapping the shower handle a few times to get it up to temperature he turned to face me.

"Turn around." He commanded.

Following his instructions I yelped in surprise as he began to soap away at my back. Using his palms he delightfully massaged the bar against my back. Rolling his palms into my back dimples I moaned in pleasure. Continuing his work he made his way down my body ever so gently. He stopped his work above my hips, seemingly afraid to move on. Rolling my eyes at how absurd it was he was asking for my permission to fondle me when he was dominating me earlier I sighed.

"Yes, you have permission."

Grabbing at my butt he slid a hand down my thigh. Groping at the tender fat of my rear he moaned lowly, just loud enough for me to hear. Biting my lip I turned beet red as he delivered a firm slap to my behind.

"Fat butt." He spoke evenly.

"Is that a statement or a compliment?" I said with a raised brow.

Rolling my butt around in his hand for a moment longer he hummed.

"Men…" I groaned.

Letting go of my pride and glory he finally washed the soap off my posterior.

"My turn." He said coolly.

Turning I took the bar from his outstretched hand. Averting my eyes I tried not to stare at his raging erection and instead pressed against his pecs. Humming I smiled as I worked away at him, rubbing off dirt and grime that would have otherwise been left unchecked. Soaping over his abs and biceps I took extra care in cleaning his arms, groping them as I went. His abs in particular were rather painful when his member was throbbing just below my hands. Humming to myself I rubbed a smudge off his cheek with a smile.

"Turn around." I ordered.

Turning I worked my way down his back. His broad shoulders felt marvellous beneath my hands, and his rock hard ass was even better. Taking my time I truly enjoyed every moment of it.

"I'm done." I said in a husky tone.

"Not yet we're not."

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed him a towel and dried off. I noticed that he had lost his erection in favour of yet again shrivelling in the cold. It was oddly endearing actually, strangely so. Wrapping a towel around my waist I went and sat on his bed. A moment later Elias entered, but without his towel on.

"Uh Elias?" I said eyeing his manhood.

Before I could finish the thought he pulled me into a long passionate kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth as we wrestled for dominance. I gave up as he pushed his lips against mine until I felt like I was going to pass out. Pulling away I gasped for air as my heart pounded, ready for more. He gently pushed me on my back against his bed as I eyed his cock from between my legs.

"You're flexible aren't you Ela?" He asked in a curious tone.

Blushing I nodded a little, not entirely sure where he was going with this. Taking one of my legs in each hand he slowly began to stretch them apart, exposing my inner core. Slowly he pushed until my legs were completely parallel. Grinning at my own achievement I looked up at him.

"What's wrong Elias, not stretchy enough?" I said obviously rather proud of myself.

Grabbing me by my thighs he pushed his head forward against my core. Licking around my lower lips I moaned. Digging into my sex he pushed his tongue back and forth eating me out masterfully.

"F-fuck Elias!" I cried out.

Swirling around inside me I struggled to maintain myself as he worked me senseless. Just before I could reach my orgasm he stopped.

"Ready?" He said commanding more than asking.

He took my legs and pressed my thighs up against my chest. Straddling me I bit my lip as his tip brushed up against my slick sex. Resting his cock atop my flower he rocked back and forward gently.

"Beg." He demanded with passion in his eyes.

Beyond tired of waiting I launched my legs forward and crossed them around his back. Now trapped in my grasp I pushed him forward, missing me at first.

"FUCK ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU FUCK ME." Was all the encouragement he needed.

Guiding him in he mounted to his hilt expertly.. I moaned as I was suddenly filled by his own throbbing manhood. Gazing into his eyes I stared at him longingly. He was so beautiful, I wanted him to love me forever. But more importantly I wanted him _now_.

"I love you." I smiled longingly.

"I love you to, Ela." He said before thrusting with such force I actually winced.

Bending down he kissed me. Locking lips be began to pump in and out passionately as we made sweet love atop his bed. Pulling away I gasped for air as he continued to plunge in and out of my sex. I lost focus of my surroundings as I zeroed in on him and him alone. We were linked in our ecstasy, but I wanted more.

"Harder! Harder!" I moaned out.

Slowly pulling out he left me staring with lustful eyes.

"Turn over." He said, making a clockwise motion with his finger.

Instantly following his command I unwrapped my legs and turned so I was in a doggystyle position. Grabbing my hips he forced my head down against the bed. Sensing what was coming I pushed my butt out and arched my spine as much as humanly possible. Wrapping his hands around my throat he plunged inside me once again.

"Fuck you're tight!" He grunted in satisfaction.

Tightening his grip he pounded away at me from behind while I held on for dear life. I felt his member stiffen inside me as he neared his climax. Moaning I felt my own near as my insides began to tighten. Pulling a hand from my throat he cruelly spanked my rear with an open hand in male delight.

"F-fuck, Ela I'm about to-" He tried to speak but struggled to form coherent words.

Moaning he plunged for a final time inside me as warm seed filled my insides. Sending me over the edge my muscles tightened around him, milking him inside me and bringing forth my own orgasm. Shaking I almost screamed out his name as I felt raw pleasure wash over me. After who knows how long he eventually pulled his limp member from me as our post orgasm haze cleared. Rolling over I looked into his eyes.

"Elias I-" I tried to speak.

He silenced me before I could finish.

"I love you Ela, I love you." He said in a loving voice.

Grabbing his cock in one hand I massaged it hungrily while hugging him with the other. Momentarily confused he ignored my play.

"You really are rather tight, I'm not sure I've ever felt anything quiet like that before." He exclaimed.

Positively glowing I gave his shaft a lick.

"I love you." I repeated.

He leaned in and kissed me.

"And I love you." He smiled.

 **Yes, I'm aware that there's no mention of condoms in this story. Nor of** _ **any**_ **form of contraceptive. I don't really care enough to change it at this point, and it's** _ **way**_ **sexier being able to seed a girl raw anyway.**


End file.
